Most filters today, particularly in the automotive field, are of the spin-on type and include a cover or end closure and a threaded opening which receives a complementary threaded member or stud carried by the engine block. However, the filter mounting surface, including seal means and the threaded stud carried by the block, are not of uniform construction among the several automotive manufacturers. For example, General Motors and American Motors automobiles require one type of threaded connection, whereas Ford Motors and Chrysler Corporation require another type of threaded connection and foreign automobiles require yet a further type of threaded connection. Thus, a large number of different filters must be manufactured for use with the different mounting structures on different engines. This results not only in an increase in the amount of tooling required to manufacture the requisite number of different filters, but also necessitates larger stocks of filters of the various configurations in order to have a supply of the particular different types of filters which customers may require.